


Call Me Daddy

by i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, I'll add more tags when my brain isn't dead lol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom! Bambam, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whiny! Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: Yugyeom and Mark tease Bambam about calling Jackson Daddy.





	Call Me Daddy

BB: We were in the van on the way home to our dorm. My head was in Jackson's lap, him petting my hair and calling me cute.  
"You know, you guys are so close," Yugyeom blurted out. "I'm sure Bambam wouldn't mind calling you Daddy, Jackson," he snickered, laughing along with Mark.

J: I glanced up at them as they laughed. I hadn't really been paying attention, focused more on Bambam's soft hair.

BB: I blushed and sat up abruptly , pulling away from Jackson.

J: “Hey!" I exclaimed, looking at him confused.

BB: "Did you not hear them?!" I whisper-yelled, face turning red.

J: I shook my head, "No. I was too focused on your hair baby." I reached out to tuck a strand behind his ear, smiling at how red he was. 

BB: I shook away from his touch. "They said that I should call you Daddy.”

J: I laughed for a moment before smirking at him. I leaned in close, letting my breath ghost across the shell of his ear before whispering, "Wouldn't be so bad would it?”

BB: I shuddered at the thought. That was all I wanted. To call out "Daddy!" as Jackson filled me up, but I couldn't let him know that.

J: I studied him for a moment, before grinning and leaning in again, "So baby, what can daddy do for you?" I pulled away and laughed at his startled expression.

BB: "J- Jackson!," I stuttered, suprised. "Wait till we get home at least…"

J: I smirked at his flushed face. "Well that's no fun." I leaned down and nipped at his neck.

BB: "D-daddy!" I protested. "I- I mean Jackson…"

J: I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He was flushed and I could see the lust in his eyes, even if he was trying to deny it. "You like that, don't you,” I growled lowly.

BB: I shook my head, but my cock was hardening in my pants and pressing up against his thigh.

J: My grin only spread when I felt his hard length brush against my thigh. Careful that the others wouldn’t see, I shifted so when I moved my hand down to cup his crotch, it was blocked from their view. "This part of you says otherwise. Does daddy make you all hard and needy?" I teased.

BB: I mewled at his touch and gave in, thrusting into his hand. "Yes, Daddy. Daddy makes my cock hurt 'cause it's so hard. Want you, Daddy."

J: "Too. Bad,” I chuckled, pulling back, removing my hand, and sitting normally in my seat. I pulled out my earbuds and plugged them into my phone and began listening to music, tapping my foot to the beat.

BB: "B- but Daddy!" I whined, straddling him and taking his earbuds out. I ground down on him slightly. "Can't you feel how hard I am, Daddy?”

J: I looked up at him, trying to keep my face stern. "Give me my earbuds." Swallowing heavily, I struggled to suppress a shudder when he ground against me. His words went straight to my cock and it took every bit of self-control I had to stop from thrusting against him.

BB: "Daddy, please," I moaned, latching my lips onto his neck.

J: A strangled groan passed my lips before I could stop it. He knew that my neck was sensitive. I went rigid for a moment before grabbing ahold of myself and forcing my muscles to relax. "I don't think I want to right now,” I replied smugly when he whined. My head was spinning, I wanted so badly to grind against him.

BB: "I can feel you, Daddy," I said, grinding my ass down harder.

J: I cursed myself mentally. I wanted to tease him. To make him feel needy. I couldn't let him get the upper hand. Not yet. Relief flooded my chest when the van finally came to a halt in front of the dorm. I lifted Bambam up and off my lap, putting him on the seat next to me and opening the car door. I hopped out and strolled toward the gate, following Mark inside.

BB: I pouted and ran up next to Jackson, holding his hand.

J: I glanced down at his hand. I could pull away, but for the moment I let myself enjoy it.

BB: I smiled and lightly ground against his thigh without Mark noticing, moaning quietly.

J: I steeled myself and yawned, stretching my arms above my head, forcing him to release my hand. "I'm tired,” I stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." With that, I walked to my room, making sure to shield the bulge in my pants from prying eyes. 

BB: "Jackson!" I yelled, following him. "Jackson let me come with you~”

J: I stopped in the threshold of my door. "Seriously babe I wanna sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours" I said already closing the door.

BB: I pouted and waited outside his door.

J: I sagged against the door. That was close. My head tilted back against the wood I let my hand slide down my chest to cup my crotch. I squeezed lightly biting my lip to stop from moaning. In seconds I had he button open and my pants off. I left them on the floor moving to my bed. I fell onto it wincing when it squeaked. I continued my ministrations as I moved to the headboard leaning against it. I sped up my hand eventually letting dip inside of my boxers. I hissed when my fingers came in contact with my throbbing length. I teased my slit rocking against the touch lightly. Despite my efforts to keep quiet soft moans and groans got past my lips as I imagined Bambam's hand touching me instead of my own

BB: I heard Jackson moaning from outside the door, and it only made me harder. Hoping none of the other members would notice, I reached down to palm myself, whining softly.

J: I was completely lost in the sensation. My boxers had been flung across the room landing somewhere near the hamper as I stroked myself hard and fast. Moans fall from lips unhindered as pleasure ripples through my nerves. My head is thrown back and my eyes are shut as I groan denying myself orgasm again.

BB: I put my hand on the door to steady myself as I slipped my hand into my boxers, moaning louder now.

J: I could picture him in front of me. Sucking me or riding me as moans fell from his beautiful lips. I thought I heard him moan and my back arched away from the headboard slightly, a long drawn out groan leaving my lips as cum coats my hand.

BB: I leaned even more on the door, my moans increasing. I was so close, but right before I came, the door opened and I fell into the room.

J: I stiffened at the loud sound bolting upright. "Bambam?" I asked confused as I felt my face getting slightly hot. "What-"

BB: I stood up and shut the door, running to Jackson and straddling him. "Fuck, me, Daddy.”

J: I moaned when I saw him. His eyes hooded, cock rock hard in his pants. "I just came. Give me a moment" I panted. He looked exactly how I'd pictured him. My cock stirred slightly.

BB: "No, Daddy!" I whined. "Need your cock now!" I pulled down my pants and underwear, swiping away the gathered precum on my tip, and used it for lube as I reached around myself, moaning desperately as I slipped two fingers into my hole.

J: I pushed myself up onto my knees and grabbed him. Pulling him down towards me by his choker. I kissed him fiercely my tongue exploring his mouth.

BB: I moaned as I splayed out my fingers, hitting my prostate. I lost all control and slipped in a third finger, sitting up and fucking myself on them, slamming myself down at a fast pace.

J: I tsked and pulled him closer my mouth moving to nip and suck at his throat. I reached behind him, removing his hand and replacing his fingers with my own. I found his prostate in seconds, pumping my fingers in and out slowly at first then speeding up.

BB: "Fuck!" I screamed. "Daddy~" I pulled his fingers out of me forcefully and sat down on his fully hard cock, moaning shamelessly.

J: I gasped and bucked up into his tight heat. "That's right. Spear yourself on my cock" I moaned out.

BB: I put my hands on his chest for support as I repeatedly lifted my ass up, then slammed down as hard as I could, practically screaming with pleasure every time I went down.

J: "If you're not careful they'll hear you" I warned panting as he impaled himself repeatedly. "But that's what you want isn't it?" I was barely able to form a logical sentence as he clenched around me.

BB: "Aaaghh! Fuck, D- Daddy~ Y-yes, want it ye- MMMNGH!!" I could barely talk because I felt so good. I was alternating between bouncing up and down and rolling my hips. It was borderline violent.

J: I panted beneath him doing my best to keep up with him. Reaching up I grabbed his choker again and pulled him down kissing him roughly. I tightened my hold keeping him there.

BB: "Daddy~" I whined into his mouth, forcing his hand off of my choker. "No, Daddy," I scolded. "I wanna be in charge.”

J: I groaned at his words my cock throbbing. "Alright baby. You can be in charge." I thrust up into him hard smirking when he moaned and almost froze, startled for a moment. "But you'll have to earn it. Show me how good you are. Take control" I flashed him a wild grin, mischief sparkling in my eyes.

BB: I smirked and lifted up, off of his cock. I turned back around and sat on him again, giving him a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of my clenching ass.

J: I thrust up when he pulled away hissing at the cold air touching my twitching member. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment when he sank back down, the heat of his tight hole almost making me blow my load right then and there. "Fuck baby. Feels so good. You love riding Daddy's cock don't you?"

BB: "Fuck, yes, Daddy," I moaned wantonly. "Feels so good sliding in and out of my tight ass... Mm, love your cock so much Daddy!"

J: Another low growl ripped from my throat as I sat up making my cock shift inside him. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Moans and growls were the only thing leaving my lips as I fought my orgasm. "Fuck, baby. I'm close. Ah-aah! You feel so good.”

BB: I got off once again, laying on my back and spreading my legs impossibly wide. "Fuck me, Daddy. Make me cum.”

J: I pushed myself up and off the bed in a flash on him in seconds. I thrust into him pounding him hard and fast moaning when he clenched around me. I kissed him needily.

BB: I wrapped my legs around Jackson's waist, trying to get him deeper, and moaned loudly from the pleasure. "Fuck, Daddy!”

J: I growled, slamming into him again and again as he writhed beneath me. I leaned down and lightly bit his neck. "Cum for me baby,” I commanded.

BB: I threw my head back and screamed, completely covering both of our chests and stomachs with cum.

J: I moaned low in my throat and shuddered as pleasure spiked through me when I felt him tighten around me as his hot cum hit my chest. "Fuck... Ah. I'm close baby. You feel so good~”

BB: "Fill me up, Daddy," I whined. "Daddy, I wanna be full, wanna feel it, Daddy!”

J: I stiffened and my head lolled back as I came deep inside him, a long drawn out groan rumbling in my throat. I rolled my hips gently inside him throughout my orgasm.

BB: I made an absolutely sinful noise as he released inside of me. "D-daddy..." I whined. "Tired."

J: I silenced him with a soft kiss before pulling out of him. I stood and grabbed my towel from the dresser, using some water from my water bottle to make a section wet. Moving back to Bambam, I gently wiped the cum and sweat from his body before doing the same on my own. I threw the towel into the generally direction of my hamper and sank into the mattress next to him. Pulling the blanket over us, I pulled him close to him chest, my arm around his waist and my chin resting on his head. I smiled softly, content to hold him.

BB: "Daddy," I gasped, still out of breath. “Daddy, thank you.”

J: “Always," I murmured into his hair, pulling him closer. "I love you baby.”

BB: "Love you too." I smiled and kissed Jackson before falling asleep in his arms.

J: I smiled against his lips, already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
